


Becoming a New Person - Literally

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Steven Universe References, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: At their monthly session with Dr. Picani,  Patton and Remus tell him about how they've fused for the first time. Picani gets to meet their fusion.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Becoming a New Person - Literally

Patton was more than excited for he and Remus' monthly appointment with Doctor Emile Picani, and the main reason behind his excitement was due to the fact that they had quite recently fused. They had been together for just over a year and Patton was so happy to have finally fused into Impulses- or Marshall as they were.

Together they entered the doctor's office, hand in hand and sat down on the black little sofa against the wall. Emile wasn't there yet, but that was okay. Patton turned to Remus, smiling, "I'm so excited to tell him, I mean- I'm still so gosh darn giddy that we did it!"

Remus squeezed Patton's hand, "I feel like live jumper cables were snapped to my nipples!" They grinned, "It's exhilarating- and to do it with you.." They brought their hand up to Patton's cheek, "There's no one else who'd I'd rather fuse with."

Putting his hand over Remus', Patton sighed softly. "That's great to hear… You really- you really enjoyed it then?" He asked slowly, "I knew how you felt about it and so I just hope I didn't force you into it."

"You didn't! I wanted to! I really did!" Nodded Remus. "It felt great!"

Patton was just opening his mouth to speak when in walked Dr. Picani. "Hey there, lovebirds!" He waved with a grin as he walked across the room and sat down in his seat across from Remus and Patton. "So how are you two today?"

"Oh just great!" Patton beamed.

Remus took their hand off of Patton's face and nodded, "We've managed to fuse!" They pushed their hair back, making it more messy and fluffy then it had been before.

"Oh?" Picani raised a brow and straightened his clipboard in his lap, "That's great! I know both of you had your own concerns with fusion." He tipped his pen at Remus, "You were worried of your fusion taking on a more sexual aspect, were you not, Remus?"

With a nod, Remus cracked their knuckles, they made far more popping noises than they ought to have if they were normal fingers. "Yes, thinking about it made me uncomfortable," They admitted, moving on to crack their wrists and other joints that shouldn't of been able to crack unless they were broken. "But it wasn't sexual at all!"

Picani only cringed slightly at all the cracking Remus was doing, "And you were.." His eyes snapped away from Remus' elbow as they bent it and cracked it loudly. "You were also worried since the last fusion you took part in was Romulus, or King Creativity, correct?"

Remus nodded again and ceased their cracking at Patton's uncomfortable looks, "Yes, I haven't been apart of Romulus in 15 years. And it…" He looked down and grabbed Patton's hand and squeezed it, "It hurt not being fused after so long. It felt like I was on fire, and not in the good way. I thought that it might hurt like that when Patton and I unfused or if we broke up." With a sympathetic look, Patton leaned against their shoulder.

"There's a good feeling when you're on fire-?" Picani asked in a whisper, his eyes sliding to Patton. "Nevermind-" He shook his head and then pointed his pen at Patton, "And you, Patton, were worried about a Malachite type situation, building off of Remus' fears, yeah?"

Patton nodded, his cheek still against Remus' shoulder. "Yeah… I really wanted to fuse but I didn't want to force them into it. I'd fused a few times with everyone else- y'know Virgil, Logan, and Roman, but that was just friendly fusing, this was…" A smile pulled at Patton's lips and he looked up at Remus, "Different."

"What kind of different?" Asked Picani as he crossed his legs at the knee, scribbling something down on his clipboard. "A good different?" He looked over the rim of his glasses at the pair.

A visible warmth spread across Patton's cheeks, "Yes! It was.. It was a romantic different I suppose, romantic fusions feel different than platonic fusions, but then each platonic fusion feels differently."

Picani smiled, "Yes they do, how a fusion feels to those involved deals specifically with how the individuals in the fusion feel about each other, what relationship with one another they possess, and the situations and emotions they are experiencing. That makes each fusion as unique as the people in it." He nodded at them, spinning his pen slowly in his fingers. "How did it feel to be fused?"

Both Remus and Patton started to speak at once but then they stopped and looked at each others, Patton smiled and nodded. "You go first!"

Remus nodded back, their lips twitching into a smile, "It felt like sticking a fork in a toaster to get out a stuck toaster pancake!" When a bemused expression crossed Dr. Picani's face they elaborated, "It was electric!  _ Boogie woogie, woogie!" _ They wiggled the fingers of their free hand at Dr. Picani and Patton laughed beside them. "And then there was the sweet reward of being fused- see the toaster pancake I mentioned before."

"Ah!" With a nod, Dr. Picani clicked his pen. "Well that sounds great! I'm happy fusion was a pleasant experience for you then, Remus." He turned to Patton beside them, "And what about you, Patton?" He asked, "You said your fusion with Remus felt different than those with your fellow sides due to your romantic relationship together. But how did it feel?"

"It felt like…" Patton picked his head off of Remus' shoulder and bit the inside of his cheek. "It felt like a bubble machine was inside of me," He took his hand out of Remus' to gesture in front of him, "And like I was getting a million butterfly kisses all over my face." His cheeks heated up and he grinned, pushing up his glasses. "So really, really swell."

"That's perfect!" With a smile Dr. Picani clapped his hands together, "It sounds like you two had a perfect fusing situation. Now if you don't mind- I know you two just fused for the first time and all but- could I meet them?"

Both Patton and Remus looked at each other with smiles. "Do you want to?" Patton asked.

"Only if you do," Remus said.

Their smiles grew and they both nodded at each other before standing up and grabbing each others hand.

Dr. Picani let out a little squeal at their agreement, "Don't mind me-! I'm just over excited-"

Patton giggled, "S'alright!"

And then with their joint hands, Remus twirled Patton and pulled him into their chest. They leaned down and kissed Patton, their hands still together. Then came a bright light that surrounded them both and morphed their figures. The light hid their bodies and then grew skinnier than both of their bodies had been together and taller than Remus had been. Slowly the light faded leaving a new person who wasn't entirely either Remus or Patton, but their own self.

The new side had black, curly hair that puffed and frizzed out around their face like a cloud and dark blue eyes. For clothes they wore baggy, grey overalls over a striped seafoam green and black t-shirt, under the shirt there was a too-large black sweater that pooled over their arms, and on their neck they had a dark green bandana. On their face there was about a million dark freckles and an excited smile. "Hello!"

"Oh, hello!" Dr. Picani stood up quickly from his chair, extended his hand. "I'm doctor Emile Picani! Wonderful to meet you er-"

"I'm Impulses," The new side shook Picani's hand quickly and then pulled away to rub their arm a bit nervously. '"Or Marshall…"

"Well then hello, Marshall! Feel free to have a seat," Picani gestured to couch behind Impulses and they sat down. "First off- what are your pronouns? I don't want to go around assuming things."

"He-him and they-them," Marshall nodded, his eyes didn't meet Picani's, they were more distracted with pulling a string from their sweater. "It's nice to be here for a second time- not here your office but.. Y'know,  _ complete  _ here."

"Is that what you feel like when you're  _ here  _ as you put it?" Picani pushed up his glasses, gesturing vaguely to the room. "Complete?"

For the first time, Marshall met the doctor's eyes. "Yeah, but then since I'm made of Remus and Patton.. I feel a little imbalanced. They clash a lot and when I'm here I can feel that, but.. I can also feel their love for one another." He looked down and put his hands over his heart. "It pushes aside all of their differences and then- makes me."

Picani nodded, "Being a fusion comes with a lot of different feelings, you know if you're ever around and you need someone to talk to- you can come here right? If it's dire, I do walk-ins."

Marshall smiled, "Thanks, doc'. I feel good right now, even though I am uneasy, but other than that I'm as pleased as spiked punch!"

"That's good to know, but keep my offer in mind," With a scribble on his clipboard, Dr. Picani wrote something down. "So, you're no Malachite as Patton feared, who do you think you most closely relate to?"

Marshall started to hum softly and run their fingers through their hair, somehow it fluffed up even more. "Maybe Smoky Quartz? Both Steven and Amethyst are flawed or hurt in a way they are sensitive about and then they finally feel more.. Perfect being together as Smoky."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Sorta.. Patton bottles up a lot of his negative feelings and tries to be happy all the time. And Remus sometimes gets scared by themselves, at the ideas they create. They're also worried about scaring the people they care about away- like with Roman." Marshall shrugged and put his hands in his lap, though they continued to fidget. "When I'm here I feel a lot of that stuff- I wanna say whatever comes to mind about my feelings on  _ impulse _ , but then I also just want to go and eat a whole carton of rocky road ice cream."

"Is that another impulse or a coping mechanism?" Asked Picani. "I don't think it's very healthy either way-"

"Take your pick, but I'm really itching to do it."

Picani opened his mouth to speak again but then suddenly his phone started to shout 'expelliarmus!' inside his pocket. He quickly took it out and pressed a button on the screen, "Sorry there, Marshall, but it looks like your time is up.. I have another appointment in 15 minutes, but it was great getting to know you and talking with Patton and Remus." He stood up and extended his hand to Impulses. "I'm happy they managed to make you."

Marshall took his hand and stood up, "It's nice being here." They smiled, their eyes again not meeting Picani's but dancing around the room. "Oh yeah- this has been bothering me this whole time eh-" They leaned forward and fixed the collar of Picani's shirt which had popped in his excitement to meet them. "That's better."

With a grin Picani looked down at himself, "Oops! Sorry I didn't know that was out of place, why thank you, Marshall."

"No problem, Doc.." Marshall smiled and then gave a small wave before hurrying out of the room.

Picani waited until Marshall left and then sighed happily, "Man… I really do ship them." He shook his head at the door and smiled, "Now to get ready for prinxiety to come in!"

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head forevvverrr! It's all crack.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
